


The Arcana Headcanons

by Hey_Demons_Its_Yaboi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, Other, RECOMMENDATIONS PLS, first published writing pls go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Demons_Its_Yaboi/pseuds/Hey_Demons_Its_Yaboi
Summary: i do main 6+ valerius {i simp him ok?}. please please please can i get some recommendations. mayyyyyyybe smut? i take weekends off from tech srry i will update as much as i can at least once a week. Thanks!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Requesting Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [none](https://archiveofourown.org/users/none/gifts).



Hi Sisterssssss  
Ok this is a LGBTQ+ safe work i can and will add specific relationship requests (gay, lesbian, poly, etc..)  
Sooooo on to the recomendation rules!

Fluff  
mayyybe smut? so sorry no guarantees  
reccomendations in the comments pls friends  
I will add warnings for any smut that might be written  
faust will make an appearance in every chapter :3

Thank you for reading, friends!!!!!!


	2. Asra/Julian/Apprentice - For pepi :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some asra/julian/mc hc  
> enjoy (faust says hello :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for the suggestion pepi here ya go  
> enjoy :)

  * Asra wasnt _ecstatic_ about sharing MC with Ilya tbh ~~was mortally offended when faust sat on ilyas shoulders~~
  * pls give our little magician hugs
  * Ilya, (being Ilya) was so dramatic about it
  * You eventually had to lock them in a room together and they could only come out when they get along
  * After that sooooooo much affection my god _they are both adorable though_
  * So many cuddles when ilya spends the night
  * Asra can get hella angsty if he gets less cuddles than Ilya
  * Ilya acts like a kicked puppy if he gets less cuddles than Asra
  * In the end they both love so much 
  * divide cuddles evenly or all hell will break loose



Imma try to do NSFW here so please go easy on me 

  * Asra always top
  * No exceptions
  * He will _try_ to bottom but he always got the knifecat.jpg smile and its literally impossible to make him beg
  * ilya is the biggest sub ever
  * You are at Asras mercy most of the time
  * Ilya or you are tied up
  * always




	3. Weddings- Main 6+ Valerius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is honestly a self indulgent chapter i love writing about arcana weddings

**Asra**

  * ooh boy
  * will NOT tell you what he wants
  * hes a wedding planners nightmare _gave nadia a headache more than once_
  * Eventually you trick him into telling you his dream wedding
  * (i will leave how you tricked him up to your imagination ;) )
  * His dream wedding was purple and white theme
  * enchanted fairy lights around the aisle
  * a pumpkin spice cake that selasi made (really, no surprise there)
  * The wedding turned out extremely close to what he wanted, with touches here and there of your own things
  * faust wore a small poofy tulle skirt as the ring bearer (she was adorable)



**Julian**

  * Our adorable redhead wanted a seaside wedding (again, no surprise there)
  * The venue was either the beach or Mazelinkas ship
  * every.single.grandma from nevivon showed up
  * Mazelinka took charge of the catering
  * Selasi took charge of the cake _honestly this baker doesnt get enough recognition_
  * Portia was practically flying around you both the whole time
  * Nadia commisioned the best seamstresses to make the dress
  * Ilya was a nervous MESS
  * He really be looking whiter than a sheet of paper
  * In the end he got mildly drunk and danced on the table (you gladly joined in)



**Nadia**

  * The best wedding planner
  * The ring she got you was absolutely beautiful
  * her dress resembled the purple one she usually wears but with more flowing layers and gold accents
  * the actual wedding was amazing
  * It was a public event in the town square
  * A few snooty nobles scoffed at the fact that the countess was marrying a commoner
  * I will again leave what happened to them to your imagination (share in the comments i want to see what you guys came up with :3)
  * She did not sleep for _Months_ while planning this wedding
  * An intervention might be needed
  * You where inevitably cornered by the Satrinivas into passing an interrigation to earn thier blessing before the wedding ( Pls get nadia to help you out of this her sisters can ask questions for hours if thier allowed)



**Portia**

  * Nadia volunteered immediately to plan the wedding
  * It was definatly on Mazelinkas ship
  * Ilya gave a the brother in law talk before the wedding
  * my lord you have never seen a man cry so much
  * sobbing by the end of his toast
  * portia MELTS when you call her pasha like you did in your vows
  * Nadia definatly cries during the ceremony 
  * The first dance was very intimate and romantic
  * You had danced with every nevivon grandma that came and you where extremely dizzy by the end of it
  * Ilya told you so many embarrasing stories about Portia, much to her dismay



**Muriel**

  * Our mountain man was a blushy mess during the vows even though it was just the two of you, Innana, Your familiar, and Asra
  * Nadia was borderline raging when she had no part in planning her two best friends wedding
  * she threw you another
  * it was fairly tiny, just the crew
  * the chickens joined in a bit after the ceremony
  * Muriel almost passed out from cuteness overload when you danced with Innana on her front paws
  * The wedding was small but beautiful
  * Muriel was reluctant to admit he had more fun the second wedding
  * Asra spent most of the time telling stories of Muriel and Asras childhood
  * innana walked down the isle before you with a white ribbon around her neck



**Lucio**

  * Gold 
  * thats all i have to say
  * just gold
  * we all know lucio is a lavish man and the wedding was no different
  * drove Nadia insane while planning it
  * Probably happened at the masquerade
  * All of vesuvia was invited
  * He wore a suit that doubled as a masquerade costume
  * was overly affectionate with you after
  * Not kidding so many cuddles and hugs



**Valerius**

  * please stop him from treating it like some sort of business transaction
  * he will be overly formal about it
  * The two of you had a private ceremony that was so intimate you teared up
  * Valerius wold die before he admited he had fun
  * He probably used the Corpse Bride vows
  * Was so sweet to you in private
  * Melts when you call him husband
  * He was extremely traditional with the wedding
  * give him extra smooch




	4. Kara- Main 6+ Valerius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Kara, Your designated panther kitten!  
> This is what ur baby looks like:  
> https://wallpaperaccess.com/baby-black-panther  
> {Second pic is how i imagined her but u guys can see her as you want}

**Kara**

  * Kara is a black panther cub with tiny, white, opaque cheeta prints
  * You can speak with her like how Faust can speak with Asra
  * She is fluent in sarcasm
  * _**Amazing**_ judge of character
  * (seriously in Portias route she could already tell there was something off about Tasya)
  * if there ever was a feminist panther its Kara
  * She _Fiesty_



**Asra and Faust**

  * When you met Asra with a panther cub on your back he was absolutely smitten
  * Kara _t_ _olerated_ Asra
  * She thought if you liked him he cant be all that bad
  * Kara still kept a watchful eye on him though
  * Faust on the other hand, Kara took an immediate interest in
  * What was that thing?
  * Its not a cub, she knew that much
  * In the end, Kara decided Faust was a unkown species 
  * Eventually, Kara warmed up to Asra 
  * Now Kara is very accustomed to pinning Asra to the spot by falling asleep on him
  * (Not that he minds, his face does an UwU every time)



**Nadia and Chandra**

  * Kara straight up loved Nadia when they met
  * There have been a few issues where Kara tries to have Chandra for lunch......
  * Wich the bird took as extremely offensive and pecked Kara on the head in retaliation
  * Nadia likes to have Kara around when Lucio is working with you
  * Kara hates Lucio and will not hesitate to angrily (and innaffectively) attack his ankles
  * Again, This doesnt do much physical damage but is a huge blow to the ex-counts ego
  * Nadia just watches Kara attempt to fight off lucio with a pleased smile on her face 
  * (Nadia definitely gives Kara treats after)
  * Nadia calls her "kitty cat"
  * You find this adorable



**Ilya and Malak**

  * Ilya finds Kara as a huge pepi
  * Spoils her rotten
  * oml they BFFs
  * Malak however...
  * Lets just say he lost a few feathers to our lil kitten
  * Malak and Kara work things out in due time
  * Now Malak uses her as a method of transportation
  * Kara likes to chew and "hunt" Ilyas boots
  * Just imagine a black baby simba attacking a pair of boots
  * She also like to nap on top of Ilyas head (hes like a walking cat tower to her)



**Portia and Pepi**

  * Portia thought Kara was adorable 
  * You bonded as proud cat Parents
  * Kara absolutely adores Portia
  * She proudly took in Pepi as a cub
  * the two became practically inseparable
  * They hunt leaves in Portias garden
  * there where a few casualties, but nothing serious



**Lucio, Melchior, and Mercedes**

  * As mentioned before, Lucio is not Karas favorate person
  * she merely endures Melchior
  * Mercedes is her hunting buddy
  * Lucio is.......less than ecstatic about Kara
  * He doesnt understand why she doesnt like him
  * Hes a count!!! Everybody likes him!!
  * Kara swats him in the face with her paw when he tries to kiss you
  * Lucio has gotten a loooot of face swats
  * she sleeps between the two of you 
  * legit growls at lucio when he tries to cuddle



**Valerius**

  * A wild animal?
  * In the estate? Are you sure y/n?
  * Kara liked to mess around with his braid 
  * She loooooves to chase after his wine to get him annoyed
  * She loves his hair
  * Its like a cat toy to her
  * Valerius pets her and talks to her when your not looking
  * Of course she tells you about thier talks 
  * There are no secrets between a magician and familiar
  * Kara honestly just likes to mess with Valerius



Its been a minute since ive posted srry guys

Ill try to post as recently as possible im just stumped for inspiration

I got this idea from IAmTheHero's work, I Say

Thanks for reading!! 🐍 Faust says Hi :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz can i get some reccomendations?  
> Let me know in the comments if you guys want to see more of Kara or if yall dont like her  
> Srry it took so me so long to post  
> schools been crazy


	5. Valentines Day- Main 6+Valerius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has been a HOT minute since ive posted sooooooo ik its a lil late for valentines day hc but......here you go

**Asra**

  * You wake up cuddling him as always but he holds a little closer today
  * Faust wakes him after she notices you are awake
  * you two stay in bed for a few hours just cuddling and talking
  * eventually you are forced to get up
  * you guys get pumpkin bread as usual but he holds your hand a little more
  * he inevitably gives you something really sentimental and angsty that leads to many hours of cuddles
  * Kara gets scooped up at least once 
  * so just a soft, fluffy, cuddly day



**Nadia**

  * She will plan out the _entire_ day
  * Not kidding she has an itenerary and everything
  * Said itenerary was delivered to your room by Chandra
  * Sadly, you didnt wake up next to her, but only because shes waiting in the dining room
  * She had the cooks make your favorate food for breakfast
  * after that, you two walk to the garden where lucio has been strictly banned from for the day
  * (Lucios banning is courtesy of Kara)
  * Horse riding, Stargazing, and Cuddles followed soon after



**Julian**

  * You two have a little beach day
  * Ilya gets a little sunburned but he still had a lot of fun
  * He swam with you a bit, leaving Kara unsupervised and alone on the beach
  * Poor Malak had to pay the price for that
  * Needless to say, Kara has been grounded form the cat treats until further notice
  * He takes you sailing on Mazelinkas ship
  * He may or may not have asked permission before doing so
  * He definitely got yelled at when you guys got back



**Muriel**

  * IM SO SORRY I FORGET TO WRITE HCS FOR MOUNTAIN MAN!!!!!!!!!!
  * Our boy arranged a shopping trip
  * His social skills have come so far *sniff sniff*
  * He allowed you to spoil him and buy him something special for him
  * he made you a bouqet of forget me nots and a carved panther cub
  * Innana and Kara defended you two in public but gave you both some alone to to recharge 
  * And for the first time, he actually initiated cuddles!
  * He is now addicted and will cuddle you near as much as Asra
  * (But honestly no one can compete with the amount Asra cuddles you)



**Portia**

  * Nadia insisted on giving you and portia a day off so that the countess can be with her spouse
  * Similair to Julian, you two head to the tide pools
  * you guys spend half a day on the beach, and half drinking and laughing at the Rowdy Raven
  * At the beach, you guys collect seashells and seaglass that will eventually be made into a decorated flower pot
  * Emphasis on eventually
  * This is a reacurring habit between the two of you, saying you are going to do something but being to busy to actually do it
  * Kara and Pepi spent the day chasing guppies at the tide pools while trying to stay as dry as possible 



**Valerius**

  * He actually didnt wake you up early for once!! :D
  * You guys slept in and cuddled
  * He will _never_ admit that he loves when you braid his hair
  * TEASE HIM
  * You two stroll around the temple district before Val takes you to his private beach cabin to watch the ocean
  * He will use any subtle way to get you to hold his hand 
  * you fell asleep in his arms and he then carried you to bed
  * wich, much to your suprise, he had the strength to do effortlessly 
  * Before you drifted off, he gave you a ruby necklace as a gift
  * You had given him his box of chocolates at home



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated! 
> 
> Faust says hello! 🐍

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!!


End file.
